Blistering Wind
by IndependentStallion
Summary: Leah has always been known as the bitter harpy and Queen Bitch of La Push ever since her and Sam broke up. Embry has never questioned it until now. What happens when he becomes curious about her and wants to know more about her? Will she let her guard down and let him in or continue to push him away? Will she find out the true meaning of love or is it just not meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, it's Independent here. This is my second fanfiction that I have written on the site, and I hope you enjoy it! This is serious Callwater because I think they would be a nice match in Twilight. Anyways thanks for reading guys, I love y'all and please leave a review and let me know how I am doing. I take good and bad because I want to improve for you guys! Thanks my lovelies!**

* * *

 **Embry POV**

Embry felt as if his feet were about to fall off when he finally got home for the day. It was dark inside which meant his mother was already asleep, and for that Embry was glad. His mother was one of the only people he truly loved and cared about, but ever since he had shifted, things had changed. He couldn't tell her because she wasn't apart of the council and couldn't be told the secret. So he had to just leave and sneak out to get his shifts done, and at first his mother used to be so pissed, demanding to know where he was going but after a while she simply just stopped asking questions. Instead every time she looked at him, there was disappointment and sadness in her eyes. Oh Embry wished he could tell her, he did, but he couldn't.

The teenage boy was tired. He had gone to school before going straight to work and then running a four hour shift with Jake and Paul. It was now half past two in the morning, and all Embry wanted to do was sleep. He had been overly worked though Embry did enjoy his job. Him and Jake opened up their own car fixing company not too far from his house, and business was going good. He loved doing what he did especially with his best friend.

Jake, Embry's best friend. Jake had been so moody at the beginning still trying to get over Bella, the girl he had been loving, but she had picked her precious bloodsucker, Edward, over Jake. It was pathetic! Why would she want some lifeless, cold body over one of them? Embry rolled his eyes. The good news was that after they had moved to the Artic or wherever, Jake had been slowly starting to change. Now he was showing more and more pieces of the old him. And Embry was happy for him.

Embry looked up. He was at his house now. It wasn't much. The outside of it was a deep red color and there was a small porch in front of it with two chairs. His mother and him used to come out here together before he became a shifter. How he wished they could do that again!

The inside of the house wasn't much either. Embry locked the front door behind him after he walked in. As soon as you walk in, there is a living room to the right. There was a small wall to the left before a small entryway to the kitchen and another wall making a doorway for the kitchen. Down the hall was two bedrooms and a bathroom. And that was it. They didn't need much. After all it was just the two of them. It was whatever they could pay for.

The first thing Embry did was head to he kitchen to make him something to eat. Embry felt bad for eating all the food he did, but he couldn't help it. He was a shifter, and he needed to eat more for his werewolf metabolism. Lucky for him, no matter how much he ate, he never gained any sort of weight, and he could thank the patrols for that.

Quickly he made himself four turkey sandwiches with nothing but mayo, bread, and turkey. It didn't take him Lon to devour them all before he went down the hallway and to the right which was his bedroom.

He walked into his room, closing his door behind him before slipping his shirt of and getting onto his bed. It wasn't much though it was an upgrade from the twin he had. He had replaced it with a nice full sized bed, and he was glad for that. It was bigger, much more comfortable, and more suited to his size. Embry didn't bother with covers, knowing he would be warm enough especially with his hot temperature from being a werewolf. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he dous himself closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep, snoring loudly.

Embry woke up to the sun shining on his face. He groaned. He still felt sleep in his eyes but wasn't too tired anymore. What time was it? Embry felt a yawn leave his mouth before reaching up, stretching his back out. Then he threw his legs over the bed and turned to look at the digital clock he had on his nightstand beside his bed. 12:01. He had slept for a good ten hours or so. It was nice really. It didn't happen very much that he got the sleep he needed, rare was it that he got more. Embry felt good especially since he didn't have much to do today. It was Saturday, and he had no school, no shifts though he did have to drop by the garage to work on this old Chevy with Jake. Other than that he was off the hook. Embry felt a grin coming onto his face.

After making himself a quick breakfast of toast and bacon, he grabbed some orange soda before sitting on the couch in the livingroom. He began to shovel food into his mouth, as he flickered through the channels until he landed on to a decent show he happened to like, Family Feud.

Steve Harvey was so hilarious to him, and he enjoyed watching the man, as he asked some of the most ridiculous questions to people, embarrassing some when they answered though some did answer with pride. It was funny really especially thinking of how in the world the man thought of such questions.

Embry was interrupted, as his phone began to 'beep'. Embry ignored it, not wanting to answer since it was most likely someone telling him he had to do something, and Embry was enjoying his Saturday. He didn't want to do anything. Why should he? He just wanted to relax for once.

As soon as his phone stopped ringing, it began again. Embry sighed. Who could it be? Who was so persistent to call him? Why couldn't they leave him the fuck alone? Embry groaned before picking his phone up and answering it.

 _"What the hell dude?! I know you saw me calling he first time."_ Embry chuckled, as he heard his best friends voice on the line. It was unmistakeable. Embry shook his head at Jacob.

"I heard the phone ringing, doesn't mean I knew it was you calling."

Jake scoffed. _"Next time you better get your ass off the couch and answer the phone."_

Embry laughed. "What do you need Jake?"

 _"You were supposed to be at the shop by now."_

"Jake, I was tired, I'll be there soon."

 _"Cool see ya then."_

Embry rolled his eyes. He loved his best friend he truly did, but man could the older boy be so demanding! Embry got up before walking into the kitchen to throw his stuff away and put his plate in the sink, making sure to rinse it first since he knew his mother hated doing dishes. The least he could do was clean his own dishes and not give her as much work.

After rinsing his plate, Embry decided to take a quick shower. He got his towel before going into his bathroom and turning the water on cold. That was the only one he could attempt to feel since his skin was so smoldering hot. He quickly hopped in and smirked when he saw the smoke leaving from his skin.

His shower wasn't long. After rinsing himself of the soap, he turned the shower off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He open the door, as steam left the room before going into his room to change into some clothes.

Embry didn't have a whole bunch of clothes, partly because when he first started phasing he always forgot to take his clothes off first and always shredded his clothes, and he couldn't exactly explain to his mother why his clothes were shredding. Because of that Embry just didn't tell his mom. Not like she would be able to buy him a whole bunch more anyways.

Settling on a pair of black shorts and a blue t shirt before getting some tennis shoes on. He ran a hand through his coal black hair before walking out of the door, sending a quick text message to Jake saying he would be there soon.

Even though his mother couldn't really afford it, Embry did have a car. A truck to be more specific. It was a dark forest green 2011 Chevrolet truck. It didn't look like much, but Embry loves the truck.

Ms. Ellanoir Rosen had given the truck to him in thanks for fixing up her car. She had said if they could fix it up, they could have it. It took a while. The car needed a lot of parts including a new engine, new tires, and they had to get it painted from the horrid white and faded red color it had been. But afterwards it had been nice. And since Jake had his rabbit, he had let Embry have it, and man was he glad! He needed the truck and was happy to have it.

The car was a dream now. He got into the truck before putting his key in the ignition and hearing the car roar to life. He smirked before pulling out of his driveway and onto the road. It wasn't a long drive from his house to the shop. At the most it was about five minutes, and Embry wasn't surprised when he had quickly gotten to the shop. He parked beside Jakes Rabbit before turning his car off and getting out.

Their shop wasn't much. It was the size of maybe a Dollar store shop. They had room for five cars in their at a time, and Embry was aware that at the moment they had three cars. A Chevy, A Monte Carlo, and a Lexus. The Monte Carlo should be done soon. They weren't doing much to it now, but they had just started on the Chevy and Lexus.

Embry walked into the front of the shop, already knowing Jake wasn't there, but Rachel was. Rachel was Pauls imprint and Jakes sister and after realizing she was going to be staying in La Push, decided to get a job to help get money to buy a house, her and Paul were looking at. She was only working as their desk lady until she got ready to go to college to become a teacher which La Push needed more of those.

"Hey Rachel," Embry greets the twenty-one year old. She looked up from the computer before smiling at her Embry. A big reason she had become their desk person. She was so friendly and had a gift of being able to make people feel comfortable.

"Hey Embry," she greets back before the phone rings. She shakes her head before picking it up as mouthing 'Jake is in the back'. Then she starts speaking on the phone. Embry nods before walking into the back.

"Jake!" Embry calls before hearing the rolling of wheels and seeing Jake underneath the Lexus. He gets up before wiping his hands on his shorts to get the oil off. He grins at Embry. "Glad you could join," he says.

"You kind of commanded me to."

Jake smirks. "You know how the alphas do it." And both boys start laughing. Because it was true. Though Sam was alpha, Jake was supposed to be but had just passed the job on, not quite ready for it. And in times like this, it was obvious why. Him and Embry still had some growing up to do.

"Should have known you dumbasses wouldn't be doing your jobs." The laughing stop, as the smile left both of their faces. Embry already knew the unmistakeable voice of the queen bitch of La Push. Leah fucking Clearwater.

* * *

 **I kind of left you guys hanging huh? *evil laugh* I'm joking. I love you guys! Thanks for reading my story, Blistering Wind, and I hope you liked the first chapter! What could Leah possibly want? Who knows? Until the next chapter! Hehe! And guys please review! It takes like five seconds and I want to know how I'm doing! Good or bad! Thanks so much! And feel free to check out my other story, Endless Sun! Total Blackwater in that one! Until the next chapter my lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2

Leah rolled her eyes at the two immature boys in front of her. Here they were, had a job, and they couldn't even do it. It was one job!, that they supposedly loved, so why couldn't they do it? It didn't make any sense to Leah. She wasn't here to fraternize anyway. She was here to get her car checked out. Leah thought her silver, Dodge Jeep Wrangler and almost swelled with pride. It had taken her a year of working at her current job, Olive Garden, to fully pay the truck off but now that she had, it was hers to do however she pleased. And Leah loved the truck and had even named it Liberty because that's what it was to Leah. It was her Liberty

It wasn't hard to tell that the boys weren't pleased to see her. They both wore surprised looks on their faces filled with shock and dismay. They didn't want her there, but it wasn't exactly Leah's first time, not being wanted, but did it ever stop her...? Nope. She got done what she needed to get done and went on about her day because no one stopped Leah fucking Clearwater.

"What are you doing here, Leah?" Jake asks, frowning at her, as he held a wrench in his hand, oil and grease already on his clothes, making him dirty. Leah widened her eyes at him. Was he that stupid? Did he really think Leah came down here to have a nice chat and go about her day? Leah didn't even like the two boys in front of her, and she couldn't stand when they were around, so why would she come for no reason?

Leah crossed her arms over her chest. "Is your skull that thick, Black? I mean really, why else would I fucking come here for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He hated her presence just as much as she hated his. Did Leah blame him? Hell, no. Leah knew she was a bitch, the Queen Bitch of La Push to be exact, but the thing was, she really didn't give two fucks about what other people thought of her.

Embry sighed, making Leah turn her attention to him. She had forgotten he was there for a second. Embry was usually so quiet. It was crazy, really, how he hung out with all of us, how he looked like all of us, yet he wasn't loud and obnoxious like all of us. Leah didn't hate Embry though she didn't necessarily like him either. He was just one of the people she didn't mind patrolling with. "What's wrong with your car?" he asks Leah, not looking into her eyes or making eye contact as if afraid she would turn into Medusa and turn him into stone.

"If I knew, do you really think I'd be here?" Leah says sarcastically. If she knew, she would have just picked up whatever she needed from the AutoParts store and attempted to do it on her own. Leah wasn't one to ask for help. It was a sign of weakness, and she preffered to just do things by herself. Call her a bitch or whatever, but she didn't care. Leah didn't like to show weakness.

Everything had been fine until this morning when she was about to leave to go to work. She had put her car in the ignition, and her car purred to life until shaking violently and quickly turning back off. She had tried several more times before she heard a loud 'pop', and her eyes had widened, knowing something had to have blown. She'd had to walk down here just to get one of them to check it out, and she didn't like it one bit. But what other choices did she have? She needed that car. She truly did and without it, she wouldn't have her liberty to do as she pleased.

Where is it?" Jake asked, looking around but not seeing her car.

"At home dumbass. It couldn't make it here or else I would have solved the problem myself." Why couldn't it have been any other boys that worked here because the two that did were already starting to annoy her. "Well can you look at it or not?"

Jake exchanged a glance with Embry, as if the two boys were contemplating whether or not to take Leah as a customer. It wasn't as if they had to think hard. Leah had money and was going to pay just like any other customer, and even if she did have a funky attitude most time, a customer was a customer, no matter, shape, size, color, and big mouthed.

"She's all yours Embry." Jake said with a smirk on his face, as he went inside. Leah's eyes trained on Embry.

Embry was one of the younger boys in the pack. Older of only Quil and Seth. He had the same tan skin and black hair as the rest of the pack, but he was slightly less built, a bit more lean than everyone else, in her opinion at least. He bit the inside of his cheek, shifting his weight from foot to foot, as his eyes finally connected with hers and he took a deep breath. "Can I give you a ride?" he asks, almost timidly. Embry never argued with Leah like the other boys did, he was always so nervous around her and timid. She'd always wondered why before just thinking it was his personality or his way of showing her he didn't like her.

"I'd rather walk, thanks," Leah says sarcastically, walking out of the shop. She had walked here, and She didn't mind walking back home. It was already enough where she had to ask these morons for help on her car and now a car ride? She would pass.

Embry looked as if he were about to argue with her, but one glare his direction, and he shrugged, giving it up and walking to his own Chevrolet truck. Leah didn't say anything, as the sun blasted across the sky, making her hotter than usual, but she didn't care. Instead looking both directions before crossing the street at a jog and heading to her house.

Leah's house wasn't far from here. A good five minute jog or a ten minute walk. It was a nice day outside anyway so why not go for a jog though she did that almost every other day because of the patrols she was getting from Sam. Being in a wolf pack though had it's benefit, like keeping a perfect, built body, wasn't the greatest thing in the world either because of it's crazy, four hour patrols. She hated them, not like she had much better to do though.

Lost in her thoughts, Leah didn't notice Embry bypass her in the truck, but she wasn't surprised when she got home, and Embry was already there, his truck on the curb in front of her house. Leah slowed to a walk though she wasn't out of breath, she could run far longer than that, but she didn't need to now. She watched, as Embry got out of the car, empty-handed. What the fuck was he doing? Where was his tools? His wrenches and his hammers or whatever? How was he going to fix her car today without anything?

"Where's your stuff?" she asks, accusingly, as she raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"At the shop," Embry answers, nonchalantly, walking up to my Liberty before looking back at Leah with a grin on his face. "I like to know what I'm working with first." Leah rolls her eyes.

"Can you get it done today?"

""Depending on the condition its in."

Leah nods, wondering why in the hell Embry was grinning at her like that. There was something seriously wrong with him mentally. She didn't say anything else, as she just walked into her house. There was air conditioning in there. Leah quickly walks into the kitchen to make herself a ham sandwich. Or several sandwiches to be exact. She hadn't eaten today, and her werewolf appetite was starting to catch up with her. She started putting mayo on her bread before inserting the ham. Leah made five sandwiches before trotting upstairs to her room.

It was way too hot outside, but that didn't mean she wasn't going back out there. Leah had to keep an eye on Embry to make sure he wasn't goofing off and that he was doing what he needed to do. But she wasn't going back out there in what she had on. It was way too hot for her to wear the pants and hoodie she had been wearing. Leah quickly changed into a white tank top and some jean shorts that came an inch maybe down. Then she put some white Nike shoes on before brushing going to her bathroom to brush her hair back into a bun.

After checking herself, she goes back down the stairs, grab her sandwiches before walking back to the door. She pauses, looking for Seth without thinking about it. Leah cared about her brother strongly, loved him really, and she didn't say that about most people because Leah didn't like most people. But she looked out for Seth, not because she had to, but because she wanted to.

Leah bit her bottom lip, thinking, before realizing Seth had patrol. She walked outside before walking to where Embry was with her Jeep. He was studying it and he turned to look at Leah, as she came down. "What...?" He pauses, his eyes looking Leah up and down.

Leah raises an eyebrow, as she looks at Embry. Was he checking her out? She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. What was with guys and ogling her chest? They were such fucking perverts. "My eyes are up here, dick," she says matter of factly, glaring at him.

Embry shakes his head, turning to look at Leah's face, as he turns around. "If you don't want people looking, don't go around flaunting it, okay?" he says softly turning back to the truck and matter at hand.

"It's not my fault, you're a pervert."

"I wasn't even looking, Leah."/

"The hell you weren't."

"Listen, Leah, if I'm going to do this, you have to lighten up and let me do my job," he says. "Or this isn't going to work."

"Leah narrows her eyes at Embry, starting to get frustrated with the younger boy. "You're sure as hell not going to work on my truck while I don't watch. I have to make sure you do everything right."

"And you know what about cars...?"

Leah snorts before settling herself in the grass and biting into one of her sandwiches. This was exactly the reason why she didn't ask for help. She didn't need it nor did she want it. Especially with someone like Embry, who all of a sudden knew everything. Embry lets out a sigh. "What happened this morning?" he asks.

"It wouldn't stay on when I put the key in the ignition."

"Embry nods. "I'll look at the engine."

Leah hands her keys to him, as he pops her hood. Leah watches him, cocking her head to the side, feeling as if she really didn't know the man in front of her. Sure, she'd known him as a pack a member but never truly knew his personality. She knew that as long as he was working on her Liberty, she would be getting to know him a lot more, and she could already feel the dread ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's Independent here again lol! I know that it's been a while since I have updated Blistering Wind and I sincerely apologize for it guys! This is my second fan fiction, and I gurantee to you guys that I will finish it. Also, if you're looking for asomething to read and you like Blackwater, check out my first fandiction, Endless Sun! Please make sure to leave a review and thanks so much guys! I love you all! Remember disclaimer- all these characters belong to Stephanie Myers and sadly not little ole me.**

* * *

Embry shut the hood of the engine before rubbing his hands together, trying to get whatever reminder of oil that was still on his hands off. Then his eyes turn to look at Leah who was looking at him expectantly with her eyebrows raised. "So what's wrong with it dickface?!" she demands, standing up from the chair she had picked up earlier.

"There was a small oil leakage that lead to the engine burning itself out which is where all the smoke came from and because of that the engine wouldn't start up. And in other terms, your brakes seem messed up to. You're going to have to replace them."

Leah groans. "How long is this going to take?" she asks, exasperated.

"About a week, more or less."

Leah narrowed her eyes at him, and Embry stared back for a moment before looking away. He had known that Leah wasn't the most patient person, but what could he say? It was what it was, and Embry couldn't change it.

"And how much is all of this going to cost?" she asks, her arms crossing across her chest, as her lips purse, her dark eyes staring at him, yet Embry couldn't tell with what.

"Around fifteen hundred."

"I'll pay after you fix it."

"Who says I'm going to fix it?" The words leave Embry's mouth before he can stop them, and by the looks on Leah's face, he probably should have just kept it in. She was the last person's bad side he wanted to be on it.

"You sure as hell are!" she exclaims. "Or I will take my time to rip your nut sack off and see how you feel about that."

Embry closed his eyes, feeling a shiver run down his spine at the mere thought of it. He wouldn't have thought to much of it had it been anyone else but since it was Leah, he knew she was serious because Leah Clearwater never gave empty threats.

"When are you starting?" she asks, looking at him, with a small smirk on her face, knowing she had won.

"Tomorrow."

"Well, I can work the morning shift and clear my schedule. You can come at twelve."

"Why do you need to do all that?" Embry asks, as he raises an eyebrow, a confused gleam in his eye. Never had he had a customer that wanted to watch the entire process before. Everyone in La Push knew they were good with cars and just trusted it. No body question it except the female in front of him that is.

"Because you're a dumbass, and I don't need you screwing shit up and make my car worse than it already is."

"I know how to do my job, Leah."

"If you didn't, you think I would have brought my car to you?"

"Then let me do it."

"Not without me. You're not screwing my car up."

Embry sighed in defeat, not knowing what else to say and knowing that he had lost the battle. Embry remembered that Leah hadn't always been as tense and uptight as she was now. There was a time when she would always have a smile on her face, and her black hair came down past her shoulders. Her dark eyes used to show with so much happiness, and back then every guy including Embry, had a crush on her. And who wouldn't? She was so energetic and her kindness radiates off of her. It was amazing.

And now look at her. Leah wasn't the same girl she was back then. Rarely did she smile, and on her lips there was more often than not a scowl or frown. She always had a bitchy comment and didn't care if she hurt other's feelings because she wanted them to feel as miserable as she felt.

If Embry was being honest, he did think that Leah had been through quite a bit. Sam had imprinted a week before they had married and not with anyone, but her best friend and cousin, Emily. And to top that off, not a full two months later, her father had a heart attack that ended up killing him.

So Embry knew the young girl had quite a bit on his plate, but at the same time thought she could be so much nicer. Leah threw harsh things at people just to make them feel bad, and Embry didn't think it was entirely necessary.

Embry shakes his head, clearing his thoughts before looking towards Leah. She really was beautiful with her tan skin. Her hair, though not as long as it used to be, had grown to touch her shoulders though at the moment she had it up in a bun. And her legs were absolutely perfect.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she exclaims, breaking his thoughts. "Stop ogling me and get the hell in your car before you have something to be sorry about."

Embry didn't need to be told twice and instead just walks towards his truck, opening the door before getting it. He put the keys in the ignition before he looked up, watching Leah walk back into the house. The way her hips swayed naturally and his attention went to her ass before he immediately stopped that train of thought, knowing it would get him nowhere but in pain if she ever found out he had thought about her in such a way. Embry cleared his throat before pulling out of her driveway.

He decided to drive back to the shop, and it wasn't a long drive though it felt shorter when he had been driving to Leah's earlier in the day. He parked outside before running a hand through his hair. Then he proceeded to get out, walking back into the shop, finding Rachel no longer at the desk. He must have been gone quite a bit.

Embry walked back to the garage where he could hear Jake working on a car and knew that it had to have been the Lexus since everything that could be wrong with a car was wrong with that car. It would take them a while to fix it up, but when they finished, it would be a dream.

"Hey Jake," Embry greets his best friend, walking into the garage before grabbing himself a Coke and moving a chair to sit on front of the Lexus.

Jake slides out from underneath the car before standing up, rubbing his hands together to try and get the excess grease off of himself. Then he turned to Embry with wide eyes. "Wow," he says, astonished. "I can't believe you're here. I was sure she had killed you by now."

"Thanks to you," Embry states since Jake had volunteered him for the job.

"Hey it was either you or me, and my pretty face still has lots to see." Jake laughs before slapping Embry on the back, affectionately. "Welcome back man. Glad to see you're alive and escaped the witch's evil clutches."

Embry disregarded him, smiling, before looking towards the Lexus Jake must have been working on all day. "How's it holding up?" he asks, referring to the car, and Jake shakes his head.

"Bad," he answers. "I tried to replace the engine, but almost immediately it blew that engine out which made me think it had something to do with the circuits, but I didn't see anything wrong with them."

"You look at all the pipes?" Embry asks, and Jake nods.

"But I'm still looking." Jake gets a chair before pulling it in front of Embry, grabbing a coke for himself. He turns the chair to face away from Embry, so when he sat in it, his front faced the back of the chair.

"What was wrong with the harpy's car?"

Embry didn't have to ask who was harpy was because he knew. It was the name some of the pack members used for Leah. The full thing was the bitter harpy or La Push's Bitch. Both of the names had been thought of by Paul because if there was anyone who hated Leah, it was him.

And his names kind of stuck. The only members in the pack who didn't call her that were Seth, Sam, and himself. Or he tried not to at least. Every now and then Embry would slip up, but what could he say? He was only human.

"Her car had an oil leakage that ended up blowing out the engine which caused it not to turn on. And her brakes are shit."

"And how was she?" Jake implores, a smirk finding its way to his face.

"Who, Leah?"

"Who else?"

Embry shrugs his shoulders. It hadn't been easy, that as for sure especially since the entire time, Leah was barking orders at him and watching him like a hawk, as if just waiting for him to screw up, so she could yell some more and complain. "It was unpleasant."

"When isn't she?"

A smile found its way to Embry's face, as he thought about the pleasant parts of Leah. Her body for one. Leah Clearwater had a body most females would kill for, and if Embry didn't know any better, he would say she liked to flaunt it around the pack just to make them miserable when they knew they couldn't have it. "One thing about Leah, she has a killer body."

"Don't even get me started!" Jake exclaims, a small laugh leaving his throat. "But don't let her hear you talking about it. She'll rip your throat out."

"She went to go in the house for something, and she comes back in nothing but a tank top and booty shorts, but she gets me at me when I stare at her chest. I'm a man after all and have hormones."

"Hallelujah!" Jake praises before both of the boys fall into fits of laughter at themselves.

After laughing, Embry shakes his head at himself and Jake, glad his best friend was becoming himself again. Something had changed when he had started going after Bella, but now it seemed as though, he was turning back into his old self.

Embry looked at the clock that was on the counter. It was half past five, and he knew he had to get going if he was going to make it to his six a clock patrol. He didn't really want to be late. "Alright Jake, I'm out," Embry announces, getting up from his chair before throwing his can away.

Jake looks at the clock. "Already?"

"Patrol."

Jake nods. "Bye, bro."

Embry leaves the garage, finding his tuck easily before getting in and turning it on, hearing the engine roar to life. It took all about five minutes until he had made it to his house, and he didn't procrastinate.

He took a quick shower, trying to make sure he no longer had any grease or oil still on him. He washed his hair fast before wrapping a towel around his waist and going into his room to get a pair of shorts. They were green and black, and Embry slipped them on, not bothering with a shirt and shoes since there would be no need for them and he rarely did anyway.

Afterwards, Embry left the house before walking into the woods, making sure he had gone a nice distance before he began to picture himself as a wolf. It didn't take long until Embry found himself on four legs again, as his mighty dark grey wolf.

 _Nice of you to join the party_. Embry hears Seth's happy voice and shakes his head. How the guy was always happy, he didn't know, and he didn't question it because his happiness really was a relief.

About time. Paul. Embry rolled his eyes before trotting to them and deciding he would take the South. He put his nose to the ground, looking for any unnatural scents that would alert him to vampires in the area but like every other night he came to patrol, there were none.

* * *

 **Its Independent again, and I hope you guys liked my newest update. It had some Embry and Leah moments and some Embry and Jake moments. I know where I want to take this story, so stay with me and I promise to update soon! Make tlsure to leave a review, good or bad. They make my day and make me want to update faster! Takes legit fifteen seconds! I love you all again and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's IndependentStallion here! It's been a while since I've updated, and I am so sorry! Life has been crazy for me, and it's been hard to get the muse I needed! But this story will be finished! Thanks so much guys, I love you all! Disclaimer: all characters belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

The next day, Leah's alarm clock went off around five in the morning. Her eyebrows scrunched up, as the ringing flooded her ears, giving her a headache. She reached across the night stand table and pressed the off button before sitting up and stretching, hearing her back pop a few times. Then she ran a hand through her silky black stands before throwing her feet over the side of the bed, her feet already seeking the purple slippers she kept there. Once she had them, she stood up, making her way to her bathroom.

Today she would have to be at work by six thirty and has to stay until eleven thirty. Leah usually preferred the night shifts. That was because not only could she get out of having to run patrol, but there were often more people at Olive Garden which meant more tips and more money for Leah. And that was the reason she had gotten a job after all. To get money.

But she'd had to switch her shifts. Today she was supposed to get the noon shift, but she had called to ask if she could get it switched over because she knew Embry would be over today to work on her car. And there was absoleutly no way in this world, she would allow him to work on her car without her being able to be there and watch him.

Leah didn't trust him. Even though he had never called her mean words, to her face at least, or gave her dirty looks, she still didn't like nor trust him. Of course, Leah didn't hate him as much as she did some of the other boys in the pack, but she certainly didn't like him either. To her, he was just there with the other boys, blending in.

But that was also the reason, she couldn't let him work on her car by himself. Leah didn't know him. So how could she know for sure that he wasn't easily persuaded? For all she knew, Paul come be there with him, telling him to put stuff in her car that would make it blow up. The jackass sure did hate her enough to do something like that.

Shaking her head, Leah closed her bathroom door behind her, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't even look like the same Leah from two years ago. That Leah's skin glistened and shined. She always had a big, smile on her face and was always happy to see everyone. She was the kindest person anyone would ever meet. Her long black hair almost touched the middle of her back. All the boys thought she was beautiful and had crushes on her. But she wasn't that Leah anymore. She didn't smile as much if at all. She hated just about everyone and was known as the bitch of La Push. Not to mention, she no longer had her beautiful locks of black hair. Sam had made her cut it because it made her wolf look shaggy.

Sam. His name used to fill Leah up with happiness two years ago when they had first started dating. He had been the most caring boyfriend ever and the perfect match for Leah. She really had loved him. But not now, every time she thought of his name, her face formed a scowl. It wasn't because she still loved him, contrary to what several people in the town believed.

It was because he had broken her heart. Him and her cousin. And that enough would be hard for a girl to get over. But that Leah could have handled. Maybe she could have became the same girl again from before. But it was the fact that everyday, their love was thrown into Leah's face. Everything that Sam had promised Leah, he had given to Emily. And she saw how much he loved Emily instead of Leah everyday. That was what made her bitter. Knowing that while she was all alone, Sam still had someone to love, leaving her with nothing and no one.

So no, she didn't love Sam anymore. She just hated the fact of having their relationship thrown into her face every five seconds seconds. And the worst part was that she couldn't even leave the city to try and repair herself because she had been the first female to phase into a wolf. So that's why Leah was so bitter all the time though it wasn't like anyone cared enough to ask.

Leah looked away from the mirror before she brushed her teeth quickly and washed her face. Afterwards, she brushed her hair. It wasn't as long as it used to be, but it sure was growing, and that put a smile on Leah's face. Even though small, it was an act of defiance. It touched a but beneath her shoulders now, and she already vowed to never cut it again. She let it stay down before going into her bedroom again to put on her work outfit.

It wasn't anything fancy. It was just a simple black dress with a halter top along with a green apron wrapped around the bottom of it. Then she put on some simple, black heels before grabbing her phone and walking down the stairs. Her mother was going to give her a ride today since her car had broken done. Sue Clearwater was already downstairs and smiled at her.

"Hey dear, ready to go?" Leah nodded before grabbing a banana for breakfast and following her mother to her car. It was a small truck that her father her owned. It was nice and a dark blue color. She got into the front seat, closing the door behind her.

Sue Clearwater was something else. She may have been little and short, but that didn't mean she didn't snap. She was a very kind person but never took any nonsense and wasn't a afraid to speak her mind. Leah assume for that was where she got her ferocity from.

Olive Garden wasnt too far from the Forks hospital where her mother worked. That's why her mother didn't mind dropping her daughter off as much. It was rather close to where she worked anyway.

The drive wasn't long and after about ten minutes, she was there. "Thanks mom," she said once they had stopped before kissing her mother on the cheek and opening her door to get out. "Have a nice day Leah," Sue told her daughter and Leah rolled her eyes before she got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her, as she began walking into Olive Garden.

It was quiet, and Leah could tell that not too many people were here. There was one older couple sitting in a booth. She shook off the jacket she'd put on this morning, hanging it on the hook.

"Don't forget to slide your card in, so you can't be counted as late." Leah turns, spotting Riley, the only other waitress working this morning. Riley was incredibly sweet and had mixed skin with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Thanks," Leah tells the girl. Riley was one of the only people in the world she liked. She was sweet and was always looking out for the best in people. She reminded her of Seth really.

She got to work quickly, and her shift began to fly by. Only four more groups of people came in and left while she was waitressing, and she served them quickly, making sure to put a smile on her face all the while. And she was tipped well, earning $45. By the time she finished, two new couples came in. Quickly Leah showed them to a table before telling Riley goodbye.

When she walked outside, it struck Leah that she didn't have a ride back home. She sighed, shaking her head. She didn't feel like walking anywhere especially in heels and a dress, but what other choice did she have?

It wasn't too bad out anyway. Since it was noon, the sun was high in the sky, reaching its peek. There was a nice breeze, which didn't really cool her down in the slightest. Again Leah sighed before beginning to walk in the direction of her home. It would only be a fifteen minute walk anyway, and all of her patrols were worse than that.

"Seems like you could use a ride?" Leah turned her head at the voice, looking at a truck and inside of it was Embry. A scowl immediately came across her face. Had they not gone through the other day? She didn't want his help. Her answer was no and wouldn't always be no.

"Go away Embry," she snapped, not glancing at him, as she continued walking.

"I'm just trying to be nice Leah." He had slowed down the car so that he was going at the same speed of her, ignoring the cars honking behind him. Eventually they all just drove around him, yelling at him as they passed.

"Well I don't need you to be nice."

"We are going to the same place, why not?"

Leah stopped, running a hand through her hair, as she growled at Embry, wondering what about this he didn't understand. "Because I don't fucking like you." And she turned to keep walking, determined not to look at him anymore or acknowledge him.

Embry shook his head, parking his car before getting out and walking over to Leah, putting his hands on her shoulders, as he pressed her back onto the wall of the flower shop she was walking by. "Stop being so stubborn Leah."

Leah's eyes widened in shock, as she looked at Embry, surprised by his actions. Embry had never been the one to make actions or step out. He had usually just blended with the rest of the pack but obviously Leah didn't know him as good as she thought she did.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Leah growls, immediately stomping on his toe. But she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for. Instead his hands tightened on her shoulders.

"There's no point in you walking, Leah, just get in the damn car!" Leah didn't understand where his new bravery was coming from and was surprised by his actions, never having expected this from shy Embry. What had gotten into him?

"Oh you must have lost your fucking mind if you think that you can put your hands on my body and do whatever the hell you want! You're lucky if I don't rip off your balls, one by one and feed them to you, you mother..."

Abruptly, Leah's voice stopped, as Embry smashed his lips against hers. His lips were rough and dominant against her own, like putting her into her place. Surprised Leah gasped, allowing Embry to stick his tongue into her mouth.

Leah hadn't been kissed since Sam had left her, and she was surprised by how much She was enjoying it. She missed it. One hand threaded into his hair, and she pulled him closer slightly before her senses took over and she pushed him away.

When Leah looked at him, she didn't see the same boy. No Embry wasn't who she thought he was at all. That had been completely unexpected and what was worse was that she had liked it. And that's pissed her off More than anything.

"I'm not a whore Embry. Just because you kissed me doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you." Her eyes showed pure hatred and anger.

"You know what Leah, I give up!" Embry threw his hands in the air, shaking his head. "I try to be nice, but now I understand why everyone in the pack hates you. You're such a bitch! And you deserve every name they call you!"

Leah scowled, watching him get back into his truck before driving off to her house so he could behind working on her truck. She shook her head. His words were nothing she hadnt heard before.

* * *

 **In Twilight, Embry didn't really have a personality that was elaborated on and now I'm trying to bring him to life! Now are you guys wondering why he was a bit intense in this chapter? Oh yeah, my lips are sealed you're going to have to find out in the next chappie hehe! I'm evil! Don't forget to review please guys! Reviews help me so much! I love them and they help me improve! Thanks again for reading! Until next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's Independentstallion here. It's been a long time since I've updated this story, but I hope you guys are still with me! I've been very busy with school and the two jobs that I have, but I promise not to abandon this or any of my other stories. They will all still be completed, so don't worry about it. I will try to get 1-2 updates a week from now on. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the newest chappie. I actually had quite a bit of fun writing it and hope you have fun reading it. It was very fun, and I can't wait to explore into this relationship more.**

* * *

Embry hadn't been having the best day. It'd started when he'd had to wake up early at four am to run a six hour patrol for his alpha. They hadn't had any sight of vampires since the Cullens had left, but they were determined to stay on their A-game. They weren't going to be caught off guard by any vampires, good or bad. Now they had four patrols a day, each six hours, so that they were never unguarded. But after they had a meeting, Sam had told them that after another week, he would drop it to three patrols a day for four hours a day. Now, they had three wolves in each patrol group, but he would lessen it to two wolves per, meaning he'd have to patrol every other day or two.

And for that he was grateful. He was a very busy guy and had been struggling to keep up with it all. His life revolved around three things. School, patrolling, and working. He had school eight hour a day from seven am to two am. He had tried to convince his mom to allow him a GED. After all, he was going to turn eighteen this year in the middle of the year, and he would be an adult. And with everything else he had going on, he didn't have the time. But his mother didn't know about the reasons he wanted to drop out. She didn't know he was a wolf. And he couldn't tell her.

It was a bummer really that he couldn't get a GED, considering Jake was able to get one last year. Billy hadn't had a problem with it, knowing his son had greater resposibilities. But then again Jake was lucky enough that his entire family, minus his sister, Rebecca, was in on the secret. Billy as an elder and Rachel as an imprint. And school was really bringing him down. He didn't care about his grades, considering he was going to stay in La Push and didn't plan on going to college. Chances were he wasn't going to leave the reserve because of his shifting abilities. But how could he tell his mother that? So, he kept it to himself and did his best to maintain a 'C' average to keep his mother happy because the last thing he wanted was to disappoint her. It was easier said than done.

And then there was patrolling. It was taking its toll on Embry, but he was able to keep it up. Six hours of running could get rather tedious and boring, but he got over it. After all, he liked the figure he was given because of it. He wouldn't lie though. He couldn't wait until he only had to patrol three to four times a week instead of every day. It would really give him more time to himself, and that was something he thought he could really use. Now, he did everything on everyone else's terms, and he was ready to finally do things on his own.

The one thing he completely couldn't complain about was his job. Jacob and himself had been interested in cars ever since they were little boys. The two had always been best friends and were practically inseparable. And they had always talked about opening up their own shop and had finally been able to make that dream come true the summer before. They'd saved up the little money they made from the previous cars they fixed and were finally able to bring in enough to buy the small warehouse about fifteen minutes from La Push. Embry really liked the location because it also brought in the business from Port Angelas. And they were the only car business for about two hours, meaning they were constantly getting new people. It was a dream.

His basic day was going to school for eight hours, working for five, patrolling for six, and then using his remaining time to sleep which was only five hours. He didn't have much time to hang out with his friends or be with his mother, and he felt awful about it. He knew that Angela, his mother, had to miss his company, but by now he bet she blamed it on him being a rebellious teenager. If only she knew the truth. She would know that he was doing no such thing, and if there was anything he wanted in the world... it was to tell his mother the truth.

He had patrol with Paul and one of the newer additions to the pack, Oliver. He had been one of the two wolves who had phased after the whole war with the Cullens. He'd been thirteen at the time, but it'd been a year later, and he was fourteen now, a freshman in high school. Embry swore that he was spending way too much time with Paul because he was beginning to act just like him. And everyone knew that Paul was a jackass who didn't know bounds. The only reason he had a woman was because he'd imprinted on Jacob's sister, Rachel, and she fell in love with him.

Sam's pack consisted of twelve wolves, the largest it'd been in decades. Sam had been the first to phase with Jared and Paul following after him. At first it seemed as if they were some sort of extreme group, jumping off of cliffs and always walking around shirtless. Jake and Embry used to make fun of them and call them Sam and the followers. But he found out that hadn't been the case when he had been the next one to phase. At first, Jacob had disliked him, hated how he had become one of Sam's followers before he had joined them as well. After that came Quil and then the Clearwaters, introducing Leah, the first ever female shifter. Afterwards came Collin and Brady. And then Oliver and Beckett. And he doubted it was getting any bigger soon, considering the vampires were gone.

When he'd phased, the first thing he saw in Oliver's mind was a picture of Leah. She had on a yellow, bikini halter top paired with some pale blue, a bit shredder, denim shorts. Her hair was down, touching her shoulders, and she'd been laying on a blanket, elbows propping up her body, eyes closed, and head tipped slightly back. She seemed to be relaxing, but knowing Leah Clearwater, she still would've had her alert high. She was't one to let others surprise her. And she looked like something someone would've painted with the sun shining on her tan skin, legs long and never ending. She was beautiful.

 _I saw her at the beach. I'm telling you Paul, she's got to be the hottest girl I've ever seen. And she knows it too. Prancing around half naked. She knows what she has and makes sure we know that we can't have it._ Embry should have been surprised to hear a fourteen year old boy saying such words, but considering how much time he spent around Paul, he wasn't surprised. Paul used to have a crush on Leah, and when Sam had broken up with her, he'd gone to her, asking for a chance, but she'd rejected him immediately, wanting nothing more than to be alone. And that was when things went down will for their relationship. He'd started being a complete jackass to her, and she reciprocated, acting more like a bitch than usual.

 _If I hadn't imprinted on Rachel then I would bang the hell out of her._ Paul's thoughts were always full of inappropriate and disgusting words, but most times they tended to be funny. Embry trotted alongside the other two wolves, listening to their conversation in amusement.

 _I want to bang the hell out of her._ Oliver thinks.

 _Listen to me kid, and you will._

For some reason, he despised the idea of anyone banging the hell out of Leah. She wasn't his, and he had no claim over her, but he didn't like the idea of any guy touching her in that way. Putting their hands on her or her body, kissing her. It seemed to annoy him, and he couldn't' exactly describe why. He'd never felt that way about her, had even had a few fantasies of his own. Maybe it was because he pitied her..? That had to be the reason.

He briefly forgot that his thoughts could be heard and remembered only when he heard Paul's voice in his head. _Seems like someone has a little crush on the bitch of La Push. Do tell, Embry._ It was at times like these that he really couldn't stand Paul. The man made him want to pull his hair out at times and was sure that everyone felt that way except maybe Rachel and Oliver.

 _Shut up jack-ass, lets just get this patrol over with._ Paul had snickered the best he could in wolf form, knowing something was up, and I had a feeling the entire pack would know about my little slip up because of his big mouth. He and Oliver talked a little bit as they walked, but Embry didn't get engaged. He stayed in a trot, nose to the ground, sniffing for any hints of vampire there could be. And the six hours passed faster than he would've thought they would. After a bit, he saw Colin and Brady making their way towards him, Jared following behind, and they were there to relive them.

Embry was happy for it. He phased back before slipping into the shorts that were tied around his ankle. Then he began the jog home that he had, preferring to do it in his human form rather than his wolf one since he'd been in it for six hours. No matter how cool it was, it still could get rather tedious. And when he made it to his house and saw his mother's white Nissan Versa Sedan, a cheap car that had seen better days but still worked, he knew that he was in for an earful. For a while, he had considered just jogging to the warehouse and starting work, but he could use a nap. So he walked in.

He was right about getting an earful. He had barely stepped into the house before Angela asked him where he'd been. He shrugged and said Quil's, hating to lie but knowing he had no other choice. He had hoped that would have been the end of the story. But it wasn't. She had told him that she didn't believe him. She knew he was lying to her. She thought she had raised him right, raised him better than this. She was incredibly disappointed in him and told him he had to do better. And with one more look had walked out of the house, leaving him more exhausted than he'd been when he had come home. He wasn't surprised by her words. It was nothing she hadn't said before. He guessed Angela thought that the more she said it, the more likely he was to do it.

After a quick nap, he got dressed in something simple before heading over to the car shop. He was supposed to be working on Leah's car today and was going to pick up the tools he needed. Jake wasn't there, and he got what he wanted to before heading to her house. On the way, he turned his head and saw a woman. She was very attractive with a black dress on, something green balled up in her hand. She had on heels and walked with them on confidently. Her hair swayed in the wind, and she walked like a woman comfortable in her looks and body.

Embry wasn't a nun by any means. He'd had his fair share of women. He wasn't a womanizer in any way. He liked making out and having sex because he was a guy after all though it wasn't like he had the time for it anymore. He had tried the whole relationship thing but with his frantic schedule, it was way too hard to maintain so instead he just filled in a quickie whenever he felt he needed one. He was a good looking man with tan skin, dark hair and eyes, and he knew it. Not to mention he could be rather charming when he wanted to be.

As he stared, he realized who the woman was. Leah Clearwater. How had he not noticed before? Everything else happened too fast for him to comprehend what he had been doing. He parked his truck and pushed her against the flower shop. They argued, and then he had the guts to kiss her. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't know why he had done it because he did. He had two reasons. One being that he knew it would shut her up. She was always one to overanalyze, and he wanted her to just stop talking. And the second reason was because he wanted to. She was an attractive woman, and he had wanted to kiss her for a very long time, even if she was a bitch.

And then everything had gone down hill. Embry knew that he had felt her kiss him back. She had liked it. He should have known that she was going to be unsure about the entire thing, but he had pushed it too far. He'd called her what everyone else in the pack did, and he felt awful for it, as he drove towards her house. He wanted to stop again, apologize, tell her he didn't mean it, but he knew he would just wait until she got back.

It wasn't long. She was about to walk past him to the door, but he stopped her. "Leah, about what I said..."

She cut him off. "Just keep it to yourself." Her voice was a snap.

"But I didn't mean..."

"You're just like the rest of them. Now do me a favor and leave me the hell alone. Do the job you came for, dipshit."

Even though she didn't say it, Embry could tell that he had hurt her feelings. She walked into the house, closing the door after her, not inviting him in. He waited a few seconds to see if she would come out, but she didn't. He wasn't pleased with himself. Her words were right. He was just like everyone else in the pack, insulting her. And he knew that if she hadn't liked him before than she defiantly didn't now. And he was upset that he had hurt her feelings but couldn't explain why.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will begin writing the next one whenever I can! Please leave a review! It takes a few seconds and really does make me want to work harder! Thanks so much lovelies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's IndependentStallion here! How are you guys doing!? I'm pretty tired right now, but I'm also very happy with myself. I've updated two stories (sorry for Do You Promise fans, I'll get to it tomorrow), and I even went ahead and got started on another story of mine. It's called Fading Dawn, and I really like it! It is an OC story, but I think it's a nice change and unlike anything you've ever read before! It is a love triangle with Embry and Seth, so if that interests you, I would suggest that you read that story as well! Tomorrow, I plan on updating Do You Promise, and uploading two more stories of mine, called Counting The Stars and Love Eclipse. And then I'll rotate on update days for you guys so yay! I'm going to be a lot more active, and I really hope that you guys enjoy this chappie! Now gallop away and read, my little stallions!**

* * *

His words shouldn't have gotten to me. I shouldn't have let them. Nothing that he said was anything that I hadn't heard before. But, the thing that seemed to get me was that I had never heard those words from _him_ before. Every one in the pack had called me a harpy, a bitch, every word in the fucking dictionary menus two people. Seth and Embry. And of course I still thought that Embry was dumb and naïve, but that was because he chose to spend his time around Jacob and Quil. It wasn't a fault of his own.

The truth was that I hadn't hated him. Whenever we had patrols together, I didn't mind as much as when I had patrols with other people. And that was because he didn't give me a reason to mind like every other member of the pack did. Sam because of our past. Jared because of all the lovey dovey shit he felt for Kim constantly. Paul who was as much of an asshole as I was a bitch. Jake who had been so obsessed with a leech lover who didn't want him back. Quil who was constantly thinking about new games to play with his young imprint, Claire. Colin and Brady were constantly thinking about video games which wasn't as bad as some of the wolves but still drove me up the roof. Oliver who was a mini Paul, always thinking about women. And then Becket who was quiet and kept mostly to himself, usually thinking about schoolwork and family. And that left Seth and Embry, two of the wolves who I actually didn't mind patrolling with.

And not all of them had called me these names to my face. No, a majority of them were cowards, not wanting to end up the way that Paul did after one of our little fights. But they all said it one way or another, in human form when they thought she wasn't there, in wolf form when they didn't know she had phased yet. Or they told her that she could be 'less bitchy and miserable'. Either way, it angered her, and that was why she bitched all of the time. But when she was paired with Embry and Seth, she was okay, kept mostly to herself except for words that were shared. And she thought that she and Embry were acquaintances to say the least. She didn't think of him as a friend or someone she valued, but she did like him as a partner, someone she would go into battle with.

Or at least she had used to. Now it was like he had broken some silent argument that had been made between them. And he would come to realize what her wrath was like when it was towards him, and he would wish that he didn't say the words that he had.

She didn't know him that well, not like she knew a majority of the other boys whom she'd grown up with. No, Leah had thought that he was more of the silent type. He was tall but didn't have a muscular build, more lean and lithe as she was. He had the same basic features that the others had. And she had thought that he was the total opposite of a lady's man. Not because he wasn't attractive enough for women to come to him but because she'd though he would be too shy to accept their advances. But she had been wrong. When he'd kissed her, it hadn't seemed like it was his first time or his second time or his third. It was something he was familiar with.

That kiss. She didn't even want to think about it. Embry had kissed her out of no where, and she had been surprised, shocked, yet eager to kiss him back before she forced herself to pull away. Leah wanted to blame it on her hormones, she was still only twenty one, and it had been years since she'd last had sex let alone kissed anyone. But, it wasn't just that, and she was willing to admit it, only to herself. There had been electricity in that kiss, one she may have continued if they actually liked each other. But they didn't. He had kissed her to shut her up, and he was damn lucky he didn't have a broken nose to sport for that move. Everyone else in the pack would have, that was for sure.

Once she went inside of her house, she closed the door, locking it, not wanting him to come inside and try to apologize further. He had done enough, wasn't that obvious? Besides, Leah was one who believed that words said out of anger were words said out of pure emotion and feelings. People didn't simply just throw words out there that they didn't mean. No, when they were angry, those thoughts came to the surface, and they said it. And that was exactly what Embry had done. He had always thought she was a bitch, that she deserved the names that they called her. But she didn't care what he thought. Any respect he may have had from her was gone by then.

She was conflicted. On one side, she wanted to go back out, to make sure he didn't do anything to personally sabotage her car. She may have liked him more than the others in the pack, in the past, but she still had to be careful that he didn't plan an explosive. But Leah also didn't want to see him again, didn't want to hear any of the excuses that he may have made up while she was gone. She walked into the kitchen, fixing herself a glass of lemonade as she thought about it. She would go back out there because the last thing she wanted to do was buy a new car. She wasn't made out of money.

First, she decided to change. Leah didn't want to wear a dress, not if she didn't have to. She had to admit thought that she was beginning to find that feminine side of herself once again, the one that had disappeared after her breakup with Sam and when she began turning into a wolf. But, she was happy with her body, knew she had a nice one that most females would beg to have. Her breasts were nice 'C' cups, she had a flat stomach, and she had curves in the right places. Leah was a sexy and attractive woman, and she was happy to begin feeling like it again.

She slipped into a dark blue halter top crop top that stopped over her belly button. And she paired it with some low waist sweatpants, pulling her hair into a messy bun, not caring that the strands were slipping out. She had patrol in an hour, so she knew that this outfit would work. She slipped into her Converse before going outside, not saying a word to Embry, as she pulled her shades on, sitting down on the lawn chair.

Embry stopped working on her car, taking her in. Typical male. He really wasn't any different from the other males in the pack. "Look, Leah..."

She cut him off. "I don't want to hear it."

"But I really think I should apologize for..."

"Listen closely because I won't be repeating myself. You are a pompous ass who thought he could make me melt just by kissing me. And when you didn't get your way, you threw a little tantrum. Well guess what, you spoiled brat, I don't associate with people who are selfish and think only of themselves. I don't associate myself with _jerks._ Honestly, I would prefer to have Paul as company rather than you."

He let out a breath, and Leah could tell that he didn't like being compared with the hot head of their pack. But, was Embry not acting like him? Paul had a crush on her all throughout high school but had been too much of a chicken shit to actually make a move on her. They'd been best friends, and she had liked him as well. But he had never given any hints to taking their relationship to the next level. And then his older friend, Sam Uley, had asked her out. And not seeing a chance with Paul, she agreed. And she saw Sam for two years, decided she was going to get engaged and was happily and blissfully in love before he began to act differently. And then she walked in on him banging her cousin. At the time she hadn't known about the whole imprint thing and wouldn't have excused them even if so. Imprinting didn't mean that they had to cheat, he could have at least broken up with her first. And it was then that Paul thought he should make his move. And why would she say yes? What woman would unless they were using the man as a rebound? And that was when he started hating her. After she'd rejected him, and it seemed to her that Embry was doing the same thing.

"Why do you do this?" Embry snaps out at her, walking towards her. "You make yourself a bitch, make yourself a target, make us want to be complete and utter asses to you! Not everyone in the pack hates you, Leah, and I'm one of the people who doesn't! For fuck's sake, you used to be so sweet and kind, and now your main pleasure in life is making everyone miserable! Don't you ever miss having friends and hanging out with people that aren't your goddamn family?"

Her eyes widen at his outburst before she quickly stands up, tossing her sunglasses into the chair, as she pokes her finger into his chest. He'd gotten much closer than she thought he had. "You shut your mouth, or I promise you won't have a tongue to speak with because I'll have ripped it out and fed it to you!" Leah growls out at him. "You don't know what shit I've been through! You don't understand how I fucking feel, so how about you keep your nose in your business and stop trying to get into mine!"

"You made it my business when you broadcast how miserable you are every single fucking day!"

"I'm sorry for being sad!"

"You think you're the only one going through shit, Leah? You're not, and I'm pretty sure that people with other things on their plate don't need to hear about the sad life you live because your boyfriend broke up with you! Get. Over. It."

We were chest to chest now. "Oh, and let me guess, Embry Call is just so fucking sad and miserable because he can't tell his mommy the truth about what he is. Oh, is it okay that you're here now? I would hate for you to get grounded."

Nobody had ever talked to me like Embry had. Sure, Paul had called me names, but he hadn't gone that far into my past. This argument with Embry was so much more than I thought he was capable of. He growled. "Do you ever think that the world would be a better place without your rude and snide remarks? Last time I checked, no one asked for them!"

"There are a lot of things I didn't ask for! I didn't ask to be cheated on! I didn't ask for my ex to get together with my cousin. I didn't ask to turn into a giant wolf! I didn't ask to be stuck in this crummy little city forever! And I didn't ask to have to give up all my dreams to protect the ungrateful people that live here!"

Neither of us says anything while we breath, chests together, sharing the same air, looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

 **This chapter really shows a different side of Embry, but don't worry you'll find out what's going on through his head in the next chapter! Please do not forget to review this story whether it be good or bad, I like both! And make sure to share this story with your friends also, okay, guys! I'm also going to be going back to answering reviews so if you have any questions or anything, leave them there!**

 **Rocklesson86- Thanks so much for taking the time to review! I'm glad that you're enjoying it and only hope that it's half as good as Endless Sun haha! I really hope you enjoyed this new chappie!**

 **Brankel1 - You think so? Thanks! Your review is highly appreciated and makes me want to write more haha! I hoped you liked the update!**


End file.
